


I'm Fine

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett shows up at Liam’s house at 3:09 on a Friday morning over the summer, and never before has Liam been so glad his parents are out of town.</p>
<p>Brett reeks of alcohol and, even more concerning to Liam, he reeks of wolfsbane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning on this one, Brett shows up at Liam's house after spiking alcohol so he gets drunk. If you're uncomfortable with drinking, be careful.
> 
> Check me out of Tumblr at ghosthayden.

Brett shows up at Liam’s house at 3:09 on a Friday morning over the summer, and never before has Liam been so glad his parents are out of town.

Brett reeks of alcohol and, even more concerning to Liam, he reeks of _wolfsbane._

Liam is off his bed and at the window to pull Brett all the way inside in two seconds flat, checking the taller werewolf over for injuries and noticing the distinct lack of the metallic scent of blood. He notices the bottle seconds later and wrenches it out of Brett’s hands, bringing it to his nose and pulling it away just as quickly.

At least he knows where the scent is coming from. There’s less than half of the bottle of wolfsbane spiked vodka left and Liam can tell exactly where the rest of it is. Brett is barely standing up right, his eyes glowing gold, his mouth forming words he never actually speaks, only slurred noises escaping his lips.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Talbot?” And Liam’s words are angry, but his tone is so, so worried.

“I got drunk. The fuck does it look like I think I’m doing?” Brett slurs out angrily, his fangs popping out for a split second before they’re gone again.

Liam sighs, pushing Brett towards his bed. “No shit, dumbass. Why are you stumbling down drunk at three in the morning on a Friday and in my room?” He asks, pulling his trashcan closer to the bed in case the vodka decides it doesn’t like it’s place in Brett’s stomach any longer.

Brett growls at Liam, but when the smaller boy only raises an eyebrow, Brett’s growl becomes more exasperated and he bares his teeth before answering in a quiet voice, “It’s the anniversary today.” And then suddenly Brett is curled in on himself and sobbing, big heart wrenching sobs and Liam feels like his entire being is shattering, seeing Brett like this. “Ten years ago today, my five year old sister and six year old me were dragged out of a burning house and told our parents were dead.” Brett stutters the words out, his breath hitching over half the words so he has to struggle to get them out properly.

Liam’s heart sinks further. Of course. The anniversary of the fire.

“Brett I’m so sorry,” he says in a gentle voice, sitting next to Brett at the edge of the bed and letting the other sob into his shoulder before Brett pulls back with a frustrated growl, slamming a fist against the bed.

“Goddammit! I hate this! I hate those fucking hunters who thought they could go after us for what we are! I _fucking hate_ them!” He growls, but it doesn’t appear very angry , not when there are still tears running down his cheeks. He sits for a minute and growls and cries before he stands, scrubbing the tears from his face and sighing.

“You okay?” Liam asks cautiously, staying put on the bed.

Brett snarls and bites out, “I’m fine,” in a clipped tone before he’s on his knees over the garbage bin Liam had moved closer before, emptying the contents of his stomach into it.

Liam kneels next to him, rubbing his back and whispering reassurances to him. “Brett, you don’t seem fine,” he notes quietly.

Brett’s head snaps up and suddenly he’s yelling. “Yes I am! I’m fine! I’m fucking fine, because all I’m ever allowed to be is _fucking fine_!” Brett’s words are angry and he’s snarling, but he’s still hunched over the garbage bin and shaking, so Liam doesn’t move from his side. “I haven’t been allowed to be anything but fine since the day my parents fucking died. I had to grow up when I was six years old! Satomi doesn’t have time for my problems and I sure as hell can’t worry my sister with them. I am fine. And I will always be fine, because that’s all I am fucking allowed to be! I can’t be anything else!”

Brett looks like he wants to shout some more, to scream and howl and tear something to shreds, but instead he retches and vomits again, his entire body trembling.

Liam’s heart is in thousands of pieces by now, his entire _being_ aching for Brett, who thinks he can’t be anything but fine so he can take care of his sister and not worry his alpha. Liam takes a second and thinks how much that sounds like Scott before snapping back to the present.

“Brett, that’s not true. You’re allowed to not be okay. No one can be fine all the time that’s not possible. You’ve gotta take care of yourself too.” Liam says as he rubs circles into Brett’s back while the taller wolf retches into the garbage bin. “Your sister will understand. Or if you don’t want her to see you when you’re not okay, you know I’m always here for you Brett. You can be not okay.”

Its silent besides the sound of Brett’s heavy breathing and the one time he retches for a very long time.

The silence doesn’t break when Brett gets up, heading for the bathroom. Liam heads downstairs and cleans out the garbage bin, before darting back upstairs to find Brett blankly staring at the floor.

Liam sits beside him on the bed once again, resting a hand on Brett’s knee. “Its okay that you’re sad. You can’t be fine all the time, Brett.”

They sit in silence for a moment. “I’m fine.” Brett says.

He’s out the window and running before Liam can say a word back.


End file.
